Nightshift with The Wiggles
The Story A Pizzeria was opened based on The Wiggles of Animatronics of The 4 to entertain The Kids. But after The Bite of '95, When Murray bit Phillip Witcher's Head off, The Restaurant's fallen on hard times, now they've hired a guy called Leo Samson to watch the place for 5 Nights from 12 to 6, will he survive? The Animatronics Human Characters Sam Moran Sam is The Phone Guy who helps Leo through The Week via Messages until he celebrated too early on The 5th Night, resulting in his death and becoming Ghost Sam. Leo Samson Leo is The New Night Guard for The Wiggles Pizzeria, and who you play as throughout the game, not much is known about him however. The Police The Police appear in The Minigame after Night 5 investigating Sam's disappearance. Phillip Witcher Phillip was the Forgotten Wiggle who was killed in The Bite of '95 becoming Stuffed Dorothy. Homer Simpson Homer appears in some of The Minigames with Leo though never appears during The Nights themselves. Mechanics The Map The Wiggles Pizzeria is a rather big building, with some of the restaurant's rooms being employees only, the cameras can be used to track The Animatronics as they roam the building The Office The Office has 2 doorways either side of it, each with 2 buttons, 1 for the lights to see if One of The Robots are there, and 1 for The Blast doors on each side of The Office. However using these costs power, and if the power runs out, any of the characters could run in and get you. The Cameras The Camera System is used to track the characters as they roam around The Cams: Cam 1A: Show Stage Cam 1B: Dining Area Cam 1C: Supply Closet Cam 2: Parts and Service Cam 3: Freezer Cam 4A: West Hall Cam 4B: East Hall Cam 5: Vent (Offline till Night 5) Animatronics Greg Greg will roam around The Restaurant and until heading to The Left Doorway, if you see him in the door lights, shut the door on him before he gets in and kills you. Anthony Anthony will roam around The Restaurant till he enters The Right Doorway, if you see him in the door lights, shut the door before he gets in. Murray Murray will go around the building until heading to The Right Doorway, if you see him in the door lights, shut the door before he enters. Jeff Jeff will roam the pizzeria until he makes it to the The Left Doorway, if you see him in the door lights, shut the door before he kills you. Stuffed Dorothy This ragged old thing starts in The Back of The Pizzeria, once active it'll enter the freezer and use the vent to enter the office, once it's inside quickly flip up the monitor till you hear it walk away. Ghost Sam Sam will appear in The Cameras, stare it him for too long and he'll kill you, if he's in the office, flip the monitor up and down to ward him off. Minigames The Minigames are 8 bit cutscenes that'll appear in between Nights, giving a bit more info on the story. Night 1 Minigame Leo is seen walking out of the office, hearing whirring from the stage, ignoring it he leaves, Greg's Textbox reads "Do you think it's him?" Murray responds "Possibly" The Minigame ends. Night 2 Minigame It shows the other 3 talking to Jeff, Anthony's textbox says "So Jeff, you in?" Jeff's Textbox says "Any Chance of it being him is worth taking..." The 4 get on Stage as Leo enters and The Minigame ends. Night 3 Minigame Homer and Leo are seen outside of The Restaurant, Homer's Textbox says "Your actually gonna go for the whole week?" Leo responds "Well, need The Money" Leo heads inside and the minigame ends. Night 4 Minigame Leo leaves the restaurant when he hears human groaning near parts and service, he ignores it and leaves, the minigame ends. Night 5 Minigame Homer and Leo see the restaurant surrounded by police due to Sam being killed, Homer's Textbox says "Think they'll close the place down?" Leo responds "Not sure, but I might wanna go just in case" Night 6 Minigame Leo walks out of The Restaurant as Stuffed Dorothy's Text Box reads "I'll be back...I'll find a way to come back..." The Minigame ends. Custom Night Challenges Lefties: Greg: 20 Jeff: 20 Sam: 20 Righties: Anthony: 20 Murray: 20 Dorothy: 20 Night of The Living Dead: Dorothy: 20 Sam: 20 Fruit Salad: Greg: 8 Anthony: 10 Murray: 5 Jeff: 3 Dorothy: 1 Sam: 1 Wiggle Time: Greg: 20 Anthony: 20 Murray: 20 Jeff: 20 Dorothy: 20 Sam: 20 Credits: Wigglepedia for The Pictures Everything belongs to their respectful owners, I own nothing P.S don't take this 100% seriously Category:Joke Pages Category:Games